


Hooked on All These Feelings

by yellow_canary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: A collection of Avalance promptsCh 1: A night in after a long mission.Ch 2: Comming out.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a lot of free time on my hands and need to get some writing exercises in so send me a prompt for Ava and Sara and I’ll write it. Feel free to leave a comment or submit them to me at avasharpe.tumblr.com

It has been a long day. The kind with exhaustion that settled into your soul. So when Sara suggested they shower together, Ava just nodded. They stayed under the water, gently scrubbing out the dirt the seemed to have invaded every caress at their bodies, until the other Legend started banging on the door. Afterward, Ava changed into pajamas and crawled into their bed. It wasn’t quite bedtime and she knew she couldn’t sleep until it was, so she grabbed her book and opened it to the page where she left off. 

Sara finished putting her pj’s on and crawled in next to her, she cuddled up against Ava pressing her body against’s Ava’s side. They tangled their legs together and each let out a sigh of content as they settled in for the night. 

“Can you read to me?” Sara silently asked, not moving from where her head was buried in the crook of Ava’s shoulder.

Ava just smiled and put one arm around Sara’s shoulders holding her a little tighter before turning and kissing Sara’s head. She felt Sara smile against her shoulder and Ava began to read, her voice just above a whisper. However, Ava paid little mind to the words as she watched Sara slowly fall asleep, safe and warm and happy in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out

When Sara had come out to her father it has been an explanation. Sara wasn't sure what she expected, especially given the situation, but she was relieved when he accepted her. Growing up it wasn't something they talked about, Sara had always been closer to her mother, who had been very liberal and had always said that she'd love Sara no matter what. So when Sara started experimenting with girls in college she told her mother, who had responded with acceptance and support. Since then, Sara hadn't really dated anyone she wanted to bring home, not until things between her and Ava became serious. 

Sara was relaxed as they walked up the hall in Quentin’s apartment building. Ava on the other hand was very nervous as she adjusted the blouse she had on, as she pulled at it and straightening it. Sara reached over and took her hand pulling it up to her lips, to kiss her knuckles.

“You look perfect and he's gonna to love you, because I love you.”

“You don't know that,” Ava said still flustered and nervous, as she used her free hand to run her fingers through her hair.

“Ava,” Sara said, as she paused at the door. She took both of Ava's hands in her own gave them each a squeeze. 

She didn't have to say anything more as Ava nodded knowingly and took a deep breath. When she was ready, Sara knocked on the door. Before they could blink the door was swinging open and there with her father, dressed in an apron with a huge smile on his face.

“Sara sweetie, I'm so happy to see you,” Quentin said pulling her in for a hug.

“Hey dad,” Sara said, quickly pulling back and putting an arm on around Ava's waste “Dad this is Ava.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you sir,” Ava said, holding her hand out for him to shake. “Sara's told me many things about you.”

“Sara has also spoken very fondly of you as well,” Quentin said, he seemed to size Ava up before taking her hand.

Ava just smiled and laughed nervously before Quentin's hard to look broke and he smiled as well. 

“Come in, you two. Dinner is almost ready and Laurel and Dinah will be here pretty soon.” Quentin said turning around and gesturing for them to follow.

Sara looked over at Ava and smiled, capturing her hand again as Ava let out the breath she had been holding, now looking more at ease and Sara smile as they walked into the apartment.


End file.
